


Тьма

by ChemicalMusician



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Missing Scene, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalMusician/pseuds/ChemicalMusician
Summary: Сакумо совершает суицид. Гай обеспокоен, чтобы Какаши не повторил его судьбу.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Sakumo/Maito Dai | Might Duy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Тьма

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для челленджа #GreenBeastsWeek  
> День 3: редкие пейринги

— Этот мальчик станет для тебя достойным соперником.  
Гай ещё мал, чтоб оценить комплимент от Белого Клыка Конохи — имя этого легендарного шиноби мало что ему говорит. Гай видит цель — поступить в Академию. Все поступили. Ширануи Генма поступил. Неудачник Учиха Обито поступил. Сарутоби Асума, сын Третьего, конечно, поступил.

— Ты не хуже их всех, — повторяет ему отец. — Просто твоя весна юности наступит позже. Всему свое время.

Это никак не успокаивает, особенно после взгляда на старательного гениального мальчика с закрытым маской лицом, угрюмого и вечно насупленного. Но отец снова подсказывает о словах Хатаке Сакумо. Сама фамилия Хатаке напоминает о собственном ничтожестве, но одновременно с тем — даёт надежду.

«Спасибо за поддержку».

«Спасибо за поддержку, — хочет сказать Майто Дай, — спасибо, что подбодрили моего сына, вы не представляете, как редко он подобное слышит».

_(почти никогда)_

Почти никогда Майто Гай за свои шесть лет не слышал ни от кого одобрений. Кроме отца. И кроме Хатаке Сакумо.

— Что он сделал? — спрашивает Гай, поглядывая на сгорбленного человека не старше своего отца, что теперь казался чуть ли не вдвое старше него. Что сделал этот седой старик, всего пару недель назад бывший крепким мужчиной?

Майто Дай молчит.

С Хатаке Сакумо они виделись всего несколько раз, он был одним из немногих жителей Конохи, кто не смеялся над Даем. На площадке просторно — детей не очень много. Дай помнил, что в их поколении детей было почти вдвое больше. Некоторых он уже не вспомнит — погибли на миссиях или во время войны. С некоторыми они оборвали связь — кому нужно общество Вечного Генина без надежды на карьерный рост?

«Вам действительно не стыдно сидеть рядом со мной?» — хотел бы спросить Дай. Но вместо этого говорит:  
— Славный мальчишка. Ловкий, смышлёный.

— Мой-то? — интересуется Сакумо. — Большая умница. Я его обожаю.

Конечно. Все родители обожают своих детей. У Дая не осталось ни родственников, ни женщины, что подарила ему сына. Иногда Даю сложно представить, что возможно вообще не любить своё продолжение — единственного из близкого окружения.

— Я хотел сказать спасибо. Гай рассказал, как Какаши побил тех двух чунинов, говорил, они оскорбляли меня и его, а он заступился. Правда, он так и не понял, зачем — проучить мальчишек или покрасоваться перед другими лишний раз…

— Ну, это Какаши любит, — мнётся Сакумо. — Ещё в нём могло взыграть чувство справедливости. Бывало, прочтёт какой-то рассказ и приходит ко мне со словами вроде: «Этот персонаж поступил несправедливо, почему его не наказали в конце?!»  
Сакумо смеётся, тихо, будто скрипит старой дверной петелью, закашлявшись.

— Спасибо, что воспитали его таким, — опускает глаза Дай, улыбаясь.  
Сакумо вздыхает.

— Отец, пойдём уже! — слышит Дай звонкий детский голос, и Сакумо медленно поднимается с лавочки. Подходит к крохотному по сравнению с ним ребёнку, треплет по густым, совсем светлым волосам. Так и идут они — откровенный перед окружением отец и сын, с лицом закрытым от всего мира.

Майто Дай вздыхает. Спортивные костюмы — его и Гая — наверняка за версту заметны и вызывают почти у всех проходящих мимо усмешки. Но Хатаке Сакумо не смеётся — лишь почтенно кивает, но и не так часто показывает себя перед кем бы то ни было. Дай в понимании склоняет голову. Дай думает, что вместе воспитать детей было бы проще.

Дай думает. Дай осторожно разглядывает. Дай молчит. У Дая сердце колотится, когда он смотрит на длинный белоснежный хвост Сакумо.

У Гая мороз по коже: Хатаке Сакумо, которого он помнит уверенным и позитивным, смотрит куда-то мимо него покрасневшими глазами, будто он за ночь открыл шаринган и использовал его целых два раза подряд — в клане Хатаке всегда были проблемы с запасом чакры.

— Привет. — Улыбка даётся ему с трудом. — Отец дома? Могу с ним поговорить?

Гай моргает.  
— Ему наконец дали _миссию_! — заявляет он. — Папа вернётся скоро, но я не уверен. Вдруг _миссия_ затянется…

Он с такой гордостью в голосе говорит слово «миссия», что Сакумо не может не улыбнуться. Только улыбается так, что в уголках глаз видны крохотные капельки слёз.

— Миссия, значит… это хорошо. Удачи твоему отцу.

Гай видит сгорбленную спину, поредевший (или Гаю только кажется?) белоснежный хвост, едва трясущиеся руки. Видит. Скорее бежит домой.

Утром только и разговоров, что о Хатаке Сакумо.  
«На кого только оставил сына? Маленький, шесть лет всего!»  
«Да так ему и надо, я несколько месяцев ночей не спала, чтоб прокормить своих!»  
«А мне жаль его, представь, если вся деревня против тебя…»  
«Никогда ему не доверял, подумаешь, «легендарный шиноби» нашёлся…»  
«Надеюсь, Какаши сможет отмыться от его позора».

— Папа…

— М?

— А что с папой Какаши?

У Майто Дая подрагивают губы.

— Его больше нет.

— Нет…

— Он умер.

— А как же похороны? — смутно припоминает Гай моменты несколькими годами ранее, когда умерла одна из старейшин. — Он же легендарный ши… был легендарным шиноби…

Майто Дай не может подобрать слова, чтобы объяснить, что для Хатаке Сакумо деревня ни за что бы не хотела организовывать похороны.

Позже Гай находит Какаши где-то рядом со своим домом. Тот сидит на пороге, обхватив колени, повернувшись лицом ко входной двери. У него трясутся плечи.

Сейчас, спустя столько лет, Гай боится посмотреть в сторону Какаши. Он видит в Какаши отца — того Хатаке Сакумо, которого запомнил на всю жизнь, в последний его день. Хатаке Сакумо ссутулившегося, с красными глазами, усталым взглядом, трясущимися руками и губами. Возможно, до этого он плакал. Как Какаши. Гай не видел с того дня, чтоб Какаши плакал, но он чувствует — так было. Много раз.

В Хатаке Сакумо была тьма.

Как бы то ни было, каким бы Какаши ни был раньше, после смерти Обито он резко изменился. Гай наблюдал за ним издалека — он совсем не умел прятаться, но Какаши видел перед собой только надпись на чёрном мемориальном камне. Ничего более. Друзья, одноклассники, Хокаге — казалось, всё перестало для него существовать.

— Сразимся, соперник?! — Гай складывает руки за спиной, чтобы не хлопнуть Какаши по плечу по привычке.

Тишина. Ни недовольного бурчания, ни вздоха, ничего, что смогло бы его выдать.

Сейчас Какаши прячет лицо сразу под двумя масками — и, возможно, находит это надёжным. Вечный соперник Гая почти с ним не соперничает, потому что валится с ног от усталости. В АНБУ тяжело, особенно — морально, и Гай предпочёл бы скорее увидеть, как Какаши пытается справиться с детьми, едва ставшими генинами. Вместо этого он видит как Какаши постоянно меняет перчатки, отстирывает их и маску, которую успел сменить, от крови.

В Хатаке Какаши — тьма. В нём слишком много тьмы, и Гай не может об этом молчать.

Возможно, его отец то же самое видел в отце Какаши? Сакумо нуждался в помощи. Гаю даже стыдно подумать, какие мысли были в голове его отца о Хатаке Сакумо, но сейчас, кажется, он его понимает.

Хатаке Сакумо нужно было спасать. Спасать нужно и Какаши.

Безжизненный отстранённый взгляд, эти дурацкие книги (ишь что нашёл, «Как шиноби должен умереть»), слишком вялые движения, игнор любых попыток достучаться. Лучше пусть эротику свою читает. Что угодно, лишь бы продолжал читать.

Гай вздыхает.  
— Мы должны спасти сердце Какаши от тьмы и поговорить с Третьим, — говорит он Асуме и Куренай во время очередного чаепития. Генины пойдут ему на пользу.


End file.
